Through The Window
by beefslice
Summary: There is a girl who can look through her window and see the future. But what can she see? And most importantly, what do the visions mean?
1. Chapter 1: Getting The Bearings

Through The Window

A Doctor Who Story by Oliver Greenham

Introduction

She looked through the window and saw the future. Was it the first time the view had changed? She couldn't remember. Perhaps if she took a note when the window created different views? It was always meant to show a sunny day, never the real weather. The window manufacturers had said that it would differ in sunlight, never with clouds or rain and storms. They had assured her she would be safe in her room. Her parents were happy with the job they had done, but never taken much time to look at the window properly.

This time she saw a different view, however. The sun wasn't shining, the weather was terrible and rain was pouring from every direction. Down on the pathway below she could see an old lady by the bus stop, giving away newspapers from over a month ago. People would do anything for a bit of cash these days, she thought.

But just then, over in the corner of the window she could see a teenage boy running away from two policemen. He was heading toward the old lady and the bus stop. As he got there, the old lady pulled out a gun and shot the boy. He fell without a sound onto the road and the lady was taken away by the police.

What could all this mean? She thought. What were policemen? What was a bus stop? From only two minutes questions had filled her mind that she didn't even know she could ask, let alone answer.

The lady sat back wondering what to do next. Did she tell her parents? Did she stop their meal with the leader of the land and say what she'd just seen? No, she thought. I'll just sit back and take note if anything else happens.

Chapter One – Getting the Bearings

The streets of Perkland were nearly empty. Time was nearing midnight and the shops were slowly closing. Some shoppers were still walking around, mainly couples dressed in really thick coats and woollen scarves. Carol singers were performing to one of their last tunes of the night, and awaiting the chance to leave to get to a warm bath and drink of hot chocolate.

But as things were beginning to quieten down, the main shopping road was filled with a fading blue light and the sound of ancient and powerful engines. The TARDIS had landed. Two people came running out from the door and began looking around.

"There!" the tall man shouted, pointing at a small addition to the choir. Both of the strange people ran toward the choir, stopping them from their songs and ran down to a small alien like creature. His face was old and light and his ears came down into warm muscle-like flop. As soon as the strangers had grabbed him, they disappeared from sight.

The Doctor and Rose had appeared in Perkland, and teleported at least a mile to the east. Thanks to the Graske, of course.

"I had him right there," the Doctor said as he stood up. They'd all fallen over from the teleport. Now they were in a small street, dark, empty, and windy. "Now he's gone! He's gone! I tell you Rose, we should never ever, ever get on the wrong side of a Graske again. They only cause you trouble. Now where are we?" he looked around for a short while. Quickly, he licked his right index finger and placed it in the air.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, dusting herself down.

"Trying to look useful." The Doctor replied. "It doesn't really do much." He added. Carefully, he looked around for any sort of clue that might say where they were. Small, old, shops were dimly lit by the lampposts that had small antiques, fruit and vegetables and meat in. Nothing could say where they were, except for the coast. "Over here!" he said, grabbed Rose's hand and ran toward the pier.

When they had arrived at the pier, they looked around them. "Ok, bit of thinking for you Rose. We were in an area with lights. I saw the Graske had a low energy teleporting device, so we couldn't have got far. Look around for any signs or clues that might suggest where we originally were."

Both of them looked around but could see nothing. After a short while Rose shouted "there" and pointed to an area to their left.

"Well done Miss Tyler." He said, "That's where we're heading. That's the only place with a light on, and I remember a light being on. Now come on in." he said. One foot was already down a step and ready to go into a boat.

"Oh no," she said. "I'm not getting in a boat. Not at this time of the night. Travelling with you and anything could be in it. Just think, the Loch Ness Monster might have moved here."

"That's highly unlikely; I've already had to deal with that fellow enough times, I know he won't be here. Now come in."

"Why can't we get a bus?"

"Because there aren't any buses till the morning."

"What about a train?"

"Have you seen a train track round here?"

"I don't want to go by boat."

"Ok, we won't go by boat. Today. We'll wait for the morning to come."

"Great," she said, and they both walked back to the streets.


	2. Chapter 2: Bedtime Stories

Chapter Two – Bedtime Stories

The Doctor and Rose walked around outside for a few hours holding hands, and looking at the different street signs. The area they were in didn't look very welcoming. After the few hours had past a small man had ran outside and called them inside his butchers shop, quickly.

Neither of them knew what to expect. Why had he asked them in so quickly? Was there a curfew of some sort? "Take a seat," the man said as he turned on the small fire opposite. They sat on two small seats situated far from the fire. He had led them upstairs, into what appeared to be his home.

"Thank you for letting us in here," Rose said, smiling shyly. "It's freezing out there!" she added.

"Yes, no problem. I just couldn't face seeing anymore people going. What were you doing out there this time of the night?" he said. His voice was very low pitched. The strange man was quite small, yet reasonably large in the width department.

"What do you mean you couldn't face seeing anymore people going?" asked the Doctor, leaning forward in his chair, and clasping his hands.

"Surely you know? In the streets. Late at night, if anyone is out there, they're not gonna see the next day."

"But what's caused all this?" the Doctor asked.

"Where've you been these past months?" the man asked.

"Months?" the Doctor asked. There were many questions being thrown between the two of them, Rose just sat back and looked around.

"Yeah, people have been disappearing for months. We don't know who did it, and why. All we hear is this screaming from the people being taken away, and that's it."

"No sign of where they disappeared? Any evidence as to say who did it? No funny signs or smells coming from the area they went from?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing. Although, I suppose, as you're asking, people around the village have reported seeing ghosts of the people who've gone missing. Cobblers if you ask me, I don't believe in ghosts. They just want to see the people back. Anyway, they keep saying they appear in their dreams calling for help, and in loads of corners they turn, they see the body standing there, staring at them and not blinking. Then they shout help, scream and disappear." The man finished with a large draw of breath and then leaned back in his chair.

"I'm the Doctor by the way" the Doctor held out a big hand for the man to shake, which was clasped and shook. "And this is my good friend Rose." He said, and the man took her hand and kissed the tip of her knuckles.

"I'm Trevor, the local butcher." They both smiled and shook hands again. "You two can stay here for the night. There's a spare bed in the other room for you two to share, Dr and Mrs…?" he stopped, looking at them.

"Oh, no, we're not married." The Doctor said. "Just the Doctor and Rose will do fine thanks." The Doctor got up, "I best not keep you up, come on Rose. Thank you Trevor." Rose followed him to the spare bedroom, and they closed the door behind themselves.

"I wonder what's happening here," Rose asked the Doctor ten minutes later. They'd just been sitting around, looking through the window.

"I don't know, but I don't think we can go back to… Perkland, I think it is, until we sort out this problem. Tomorrow morning, after we've spoken to Trevor we'll take a boat to Perkland, and get the TARDIS. We'll bring her back here, and sort out these disappearances."

"I don't like the sound of these ghosts," Rose said, biting her lip.

"Maybe they are just figures of imagination. Maybe they are actually appearing… or maybe someone is controlling the people's minds to think they're appearing?"

"It's not going to be anything to do with our little ghoul friends is it?" she asked.

"No, they went back through the rift in the 18 hundreds. We shouldn't be hearing from them for a while. Anyway, bedtime Rose. Early morning tomorrow, and we're gonna need all the energy we can get."


End file.
